deaths_francefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
André Glucksmann
| décès = | tradition philosophique = | principaux intérêts = | influencé par = | a influencé = | idées remarquables = | œuvres principales = Discours de la guerre La cuisinière et le mangeur d’hommes Les maîtres penseurs Silence on tue }} André Glucksmann, né le à Boulogne-Billancourt et mort dans la nuit du 9 au à Paris, est un philosophe et essayiste français. Engagé dans sa jeunesse dans le maoïsme, il évolue progressivement vers un atlantisme modéré. Il est alors associé au courant dit des « nouveaux philosophes ». Biographie André Glucksmann est un ancien élève de l'ENS de Saint-Cloud et agrégé de philosophie (1961). Il est le père du réalisateur Raphaël Glucksmann. Les expériences d'un « révolté » de mai 68 En 1968, alors assistant de Raymond Aron à la Sorbonne, il publie son premier livre, Le Discours de la Guerre qui porte sur la philosophie de la dissuasion nucléaire. Il participe aux événements de mai 1968 ainsi qu'au journal Action, puis devient militant maoïste. Farouche défenseur de la révolution culturelle chinoise, il lutte fréquemment contre les membres du Parti communiste français (y compris physiquement), les qualifiant de révisionnistes bourgeois. En 1972, il qualifie la France de dictature fasciste dans un article publié dans la revue Les Temps modernesLes Temps modernes, n°310 bis (1972). Il appelle par ailleurs à l'embrasement de l'Europe entière de Lisbonne à MoscouRapporté par Raymond Aron dans ses Mémoires. Le mouvement des « nouveaux philosophes » André Glucksmann connaît ensuite une évolution politique notable, qui le conduit à rompre avec le marxisme. Il est alors associé au courant dit des nouveaux philosophes. En 1975, il publie La Cuisinière et le mangeur d'hommes, réflexions sur l'État, le marxisme et les camps de concentration, où il établit un parallèle entre le nazisme et le communisme. Ce livre ainsi que Les Maîtres penseurs, qui paraît en 1977, sont des succès de librairie, mais suscitent de nombreuses réactions critiques chez les intellectuels de gauche, notamment dans la revue Actes de la recherche en sciences sociales autour de Pierre Bourdieu. Dans une longue note critique de La Cuisinière et le mangeur d'hommes, le sociologue Claude Grignon dénonce par exemple le discours « sans queue ni tête » et les « faux paradoxes » d'un « révolutionnaire conservateur », qui « met l'est à la place de l'ouest, la gauche à la place de la droite, la droite à la gauche de la gauche ..., transforme les révolutions victorieuses en révolutions manquées et les révolutions manquées (la Commune) en révolutions réussies »Claude Grignon, « Tristes topiques », Actes de la recherche en sciences sociales, n° 2, 1976, p. 33-34.. Dans les années 1970, André Glucksmann milite en faveur des dissidents de l'Union soviétique et des opposants des états satellites communistes. Cependant, en 1977, dans le numéro d’''Apostrophes'' « Les nouveaux philosophes sont-ils de gauche ? », où il est invité, les deux auteurs du livre Contre la nouvelle philosophie, Xavier Delcourt et François Aubral, le ménagent, le jugeant plus ouvert au dialogue que Bernard-Henri Levy, - autre invité - et bien d'autres. Lui-même reste distancié, appelant, aussi bien les deux auteurs que Bernard-Henri Levy lui-même, à ne pas se lancer dans des invectives dangereuses pour le débat démocratique. Un bateau pour le Vietnam Le retrait total des dernières troupes américaines de l'ambassade des États-Unis intervient quelques heures avant la prise de Saïgon par les communistes nord-vietnamiens et les maquisards du Front national de libération du Sud Viêt-Nam marquant la fin de la guerre. Le Viêt-Nam réunifié en 1976 sous l'appellation de République socialiste décline le système totalitaire du nord sur l'ensemble du pays provoquant le départ clandestin de centaines de milliers de Vietnamiens. En janvier 1979, André Glucksmann, Jean-Paul Sartre et Raymond Aron prennent l’initiative de lancer une opération de sauvetage, , en faveur de ceux qui fuient ce pays à bord de bateaux de fortune, les boat-people. La photographie de Richard Melloul prise sur le perron de l'Élysée à cette occasion le 26 juin 1979 est restée célèbrePhoto sur le perron de l'Elysée. La dernière rencontre. Par Burnier Michel-Antoine, L'Express, publié le 28/09/1995.. Anticolonialiste dans l'âme, à la mort de Jean-Paul Sartre, le 15 avril 1980, Glucksmann compare dans l'émission Apostrophes les combats du grand philosophe contre la guerre d'Algérie à ceux de Soljenitsyne pour les libertés en URSScité par Raymond Aron, mémoires. La conversion à l'atlantisme En 1981, André Glucksmann et Bernard Kouchner soutiennent ou en tout cas encouragent la candidature de Marie-France Garaud à l'élection présidentielle de 1981Thierry Pfister, Lettre ouverte à la génération Mitterrand.... En 1985, quand parmi d'autres, Jean-François Revel, Olivier Todd, Emmanuel Leroy-Ladurie, Pierre Daix, Alain Besançon, Pierre Rigoulot, Bernard Stasi, Jacques Chaban-Delmas et Bernard Henri Levy signent une pétition pour encourager Ronald Reagan à continuer à soutenir les Contras au Nicaragua, André Glucksmann explique à Droit de réponse son désaccord considérant le texte comme "vieillot", trop "guerre froide" ne tenant pas compte du fait que "les Américains ont soutenu pendant 50 ans une dictature." Il rapporte aussi que Yves Montand et Simone Signoret partagent son point de vue, assez proche sur l'Amérique centrale des démocrates chrétiens, et que Bernard-Henri Levy souhaite retirer sa signature. Ce qu'il fera aux côtés de Pierre Daix. Pendant les années 1980, il publie d'autres ouvrages, et couvre pour la presse française la chute du Mur de Berlin. En règle générale , il promeut alors un atlantisme fondé sur l'antitotalitarisme et la promotion des droits de l'homme, notamment lors du conflit contre l'Irak au nom de la nécessité de renverser le président irakien Saddam Hussein. Il figure aux élections européennes de 1994 sur la liste L'Europe commence à Sarajevo. En 1995, André Glucksmann a soutenu la reprise des essais nucléaires décidée par Jacques Chirac. André Glucksmann a soutenu, comme Bernard-Henri Lévy, l'intervention de l'OTAN en Serbie en 1999. En 2003, dans le journal Le Monde, il fustige le « camp de la paix ». Il participe à la création du cercle de réflexion le Cercle de l'Oratoire ainsi qu'à sa revue Le Meilleur des Mondes. Il est, en outre, devenu président de l'association des Amis du Meilleur des Mondes qui publie en cogérance avec les éditions Denoël, cette revue. Il est également connu pour son soutien à la cause indépendantiste tchétchène, notamment lors de la Seconde guerre de Tchétchénie. et dénonce régulièrement l'attitude des pays occidentaux envers la politique de Vladimir Poutine, attitude qu'il juge complaisante. Militant actif en faveur d'engagements armés des pays occidentaux dans les conflits arabes, il pousse, en mars 2011, avec d'autres personnalités, à l'intervention militaire contre le régime libyenOui, il faut intervenir en Libye et vite !, lemonde.fr, 16 mars 2011 de Mouammar Kadhafi. En octobre 2012, il demande une intervention française contre le régime syrien"Assez de dérobades, il faut intervenir en Syrie !", lemonde.fr, 22 octobre 2012 Soutien au Tibet Il se mobilise pour le Tibet, aidant notamment Jean-Paul Ribes quand il cherche un comité de soutien en France à la fin des années 1980Marie Huret, Boris Thiolay, Une cause française, L'Express, 26mars 2008. En 2000, il cosigne un appel exhortant l'Union européenne et la France à désavouer publiquement la situation des droits de l'homme en Chine et au Tibet en soutenant une motion présentée par les États-Unis à Genève lors de la session de la Commission des droits de l'homme des Nations unies Bureau du Tibet, French celebrities urge EU action to condemn China at UN, 13 avril 2000. En 2008, peu après les troubles au Tibet en mars 2008, il participe à une manifestation le 16 mars à Paris à proximité de l'ambassade de Chine et relaye l'appel du dalaï-lama pour la mise en place d'une commission d'enquête internationale, alors que le Tibet est isoléRassemblement à Paris contre la "persécution" chinoise, Le Nouvel Observateur, 17 mars 2008. Il cosigne une lettre ouverte avec Vaclav Havel, Frederik Willem De Klerk, Karel Schwarzenberg, Yohei Sasakawa et El Hassan ben Talal appelant le gouvernement chinois a entamer un dialogue constructif avec les représentants du peuple tibétainLa paix des cimetières au Tibet, Le Figaro, 24 mars 2008 Former Czech President Vaclav Havel take put in a Tibet demo in Prague, 23 mars 2008 Tibet's peace of the grave, 22 mars 2008 Le soutien à Nicolas Sarkozy Lors de l'élection présidentielle de 2007, il apporte son soutien à Nicolas Sarkozy dans une tribune publiée dans Le Monde sous le titre "Pourquoi je choisis Nicolas Sarkozy" . Il fustige une gauche « qui se croit moralement infaillible » mais a renoncé, écrit-il, au combat d'idées et à la solidarité internationale. Il s'éloigna par la suite du président, critiquant les rapports amicaux entretenus par Nicolas Sarkozy avec Vladimir PoutineGlucksmann critique la politique étrangère de Sarkozy sur le site en ligne du Nouvel Observateur. Une répliqueGlucksmann, ou l'amour du grand homme, par Jean-Marie Laclavetine, dans Le Monde publiée par Jean-Marie Laclavetine met en cause la crédibilité de Glucksmann, comparant ses engagements politiques actuels avec son ancien soutien au maoïsme. Une analyse de Mai 68 André Glucksmann estime que la perception traditionnelle des événements de mai 68 comme un mouvement de gauche, antiautoritaire, doublé d'une révolution culturelle et des mœurs, est restreinte par les préjugés et la récupération de l'événement par les partis de gauche, et en particulier le Parti socialiste. Il analyse Mai 68 comme une révolution qui se reproduit de façon cyclique, à peu près tous les 25 ans, comme l'existentialisme. Selon lui, la perception de l'événement est difficile car il est étudié comme un objet politique, et qu'il n'est pas étudié comme un fait d'histoire. Enfin, André Glucksmann appelle à prendre plus en compte le fait que mai 68 était une révolution antitotalitaire, forme de révolte née dès 1956 avec la révolution hongroise soutenue par une partie importante de la gauche française de l'époque : « Souvenez-vous, en 1968, Daniel Cohn-Bendit apostrophait les « crapules staliniennes », les chefs de la CGT, Aragon, à qui il demanda : que faisais-tu pendant les déportations, les famines dans l'URSS des années 1930 ? Tu as du sang sur tes cheveux blancs. » Mai 68 vu par André Glucksmann, Conférence du Figaro, rapportée par Astrid Eliard, Le Figaro, 12/05/08, p. 15. Les controverses Le 26 janvier 1977 André Glucksmann et d'autres intellectuels font paraître dans le journal Le Monde un communiqué demandant la libération d'adultes accusés d'actes pédophiles sur des mineurs de moins de 15 ans''Le Monde,'' 26 janvier 1977. Voir aussi Pétitions françaises contre la majorité sexuelle. Dans le livre Lettre ouverte à ceux qui sont passés du col Mao au Rotary[http://www.atheles.org/agone/contrefeux/lettreouverteaceuxquisontpassesducolmaoaurotary/ Lettre ouverte à ceux qui sont passés du col Mao au Rotary.], Guy Hocquenghem retrace, de mai 1968 à mai 1986, les carrières et les trahisons des « repentis » socialistes et gauchistes mises en œuvre sous la période mitterrandienne. D'après l'auteur, André Glucksmann fit partie de ce groupe de « renégats ». André Glucksmann est quelquefois cité comme membre du Project for the New American Century. En fait, il n'a été que l'un des signataires en 2004, au côté de personnalités aussi diverses que Massimo D'Alema ou Joe Biden, d'une lettre ouverte présentée par le think tank néoconservateur aux chefs d'État et de gouvernement de l'Union européenne et de l'OTANAn Open Letter to the Heads of State and Government of the European Union and NATO, 28 septembre 2004. Cela dit, il est membre du Cercle de l'Oratoire, un groupe de réflexion français « néoconservateur ». Le 6 janvier 2009, il publie un « point de vue » dans Le Monde intitulé « Gaza, une riposte excessive ?» . Dans cet article, il défend la légitimité de l'intervention des forces armées israéliennes dans la bande de Gaza. Il s'interroge également : « Quelle serait la juste proportion qu'il lui faudrait respecter pour qu'Israël mérite la faveur des opinions ? (…) Conviendrait-il qu'Israël patiente sagement jusqu'à ce que le Hamas, par la grâce de l'Iran et de la Syrie, « équilibre » sa puissance de feu ? (...) Désire-t-on vraiment qu'Israël en miroir se « proportionne » aux désirs exterminateurs du Hamas ? » Il répond : « Il n'est pas disproportionné de vouloir survivre. » Bibliographie * Voltaire contre-attaque, Editions Robert Laffont, 2014, ISBN 2-221-14623-9 * La République, la pantoufle et les petits lapins, Editions Desclée de Brouwer, 2011, ISBN 978-2-220-06304-1 * Les deux chemins de la philosophie (2009) * La Plus Belle Histoire de la Liberté, avec Nicole Bacharan et Abdelwahab Meddeb (2009) * Mai 68 expliqué à Nicolas Sarkozy (2008) * Une rage d'enfant (2006) * Le Discours de la haine (octobre 2004) * Ouest contre Ouest (août 2003) * Descartes c'est la France (octobre 1987) * Dostoïevski à Manhattan (janvier 2002) * La Troisième Mort de Dieu (mars 2000) * Cynisme et passion (janvier 1999) * Le Bien et le mal (septembre 1997) * De Gaulle où es-tu ? (mars 1995) * La Fêlure du monde (décembre 1993) * Le XI commandement (janvier 1992) * Silence, on tue (octobre 1986) avec Thierry Wolton * L'Esprit post-totalitaire, précédé de Devant le bien et le mal (mai 1986) avec Petr Fidelus * La Bêtise (mars 1985) * La Force du vertige (novembre 1983) * Cynisme et passion (octobre 1981) * Les Maîtres penseurs (mars 1977) * La Cuisinière et le Mangeur d'Hommes - Réflexions sur l'État, le marxisme et les camps de concentration (1975) * Stratégie et Révolution en France (1968) * Discours de la guerre, théorie et stratégie (1967) * "Le western ou les aventures de la tragédie" dans Le western, Raymond Bellour (dir), Paris, UGC 10/18 (1966) Films * Sauve qui pense - Rette sich wer denkt - Portrait de André Glucksmann. France/Allemagne, 1998. Un film produit par ZDF/Arte, réalisé par Christoph WeinertChristoph Weinert, réalisateur allemand. Distinctions Benoît XVI lui a remis le prix « Auschwitz »Plus précisément le prix « Auschwitz pour les droits de l’homme – Jean-Paul II ».. Articles connexes * Mao-spontex * La Cause du peuple * La Gauche prolétarienne Notes et références Catégorie:Lauréat du prix de l'essai Catégorie:Philosophe français du XXe siècle Catégorie:Philosophe français du XXIe siècle Catégorie:Écrivain français du XXe siècle Catégorie:Écrivain français du XXIe siècle Catégorie:Enseignant à l'université Paris VIII Catégorie:Élève de l'École normale supérieure de Fontenay-Saint-Cloud-Lyon Catégorie:Membre de l'Académie européenne des sciences et des arts Catégorie:Naissance à Boulogne-Billancourt Catégorie:Naissance en juin 1937 Catégorie:Collaborateur de L'Express Catégorie:Récipiendaire de l'ordre de la Croix de Terra Mariana de 3e classe Catégorie:Ancien maoïste français Catégorie:Militant pour la liberté au Tibet Catégorie:Décès en novembre 2015 Catégorie:Décès à 78 ans Catégorie:Décès à Paris